kbfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikami (film)
Mikami is a horror comedy film by KB Fan Fiction Productions based on Ghost Sweeper Mikami. It was released in 2019. Plot It is November and paranormal investigator Reiko Mikami had returned after her vacation in Isla de Mara, Mexico. She suddenly realizes that the next day is her birthday, and that her months-old baby sister, Hinome Mikami, will be brought over by her parents so that she can take care of her. At the same time, she welcomes an older lady named Meiko Rokudo who admires her work, and a 17-year-old male student named Tadao Yokoshima. Tadao volunteers to take care of Hinome. Reiko and Meiko go out shopping after planning Reiko’s big birthday party, while Tadao and Hinome unexpectedly sneak into Reiko’s secret room. Tadao begins to touch several artefacts, accidentally reviving a cursed Moga Doll. The terror begins shortly afterwards when the Moga Doll sprung into life, but the two had already exited the room. At the same time, a 300-year old spirit named Okinu Himuro enters uninvited to the house and introduces herself to Tadao and Hinome. That night, the Moga Doll began to raise an army of spirits from the artefacts, including the Piper/Rat King Spirit, the Onsen Ghost, the Ouija Board Demon, a pair of demonic samurai armor spirits and a two-headed dog ghost. They break out of the house and search for Reiko, who was still shopping. Reiko realized something was wrong after Meiko was attacked by the two-headed dog ghost which almost tore her face off. Reiko and Meiko rush back home only to get informed by a terrified Tadao who frantically tells them about the sudden events. They are then confronted by the Moga Doll who is holding Hinome captive. Reiko attempts to subdue the doll but is overpowered. Meiko is then locked into the underground quarters by the animated doll, where she is forced to endure a terrible vision conjured by the doll of a hellish event. Reiko meets Okinu and they burst into the underground quarters to find Meiko unconscious. They escape and finds out that Hinome is safe. After Meiko recovers, Okinu explains that they need to restrain the Moga Doll so the other spirits will rest, and that Hinome has a mysterious supernatural power within her body which is a key to lay the spirits down. Reunited with Tadao, Reiko and Meiko find the Moga Doll, with Okinu showing them the way while fighting the demon army in the process. During a great battle in the secret room, Reiko performs an exorcism onto the Moga Doll, but the doll becomes more resistant to her exorcism until Tadao and Meiko play Reiko’s recorded footage of the doll’s first exorcism. This and Hinome’s supernatural power helped Reiko banish the evil spirit which is possessing the doll. The disturbances eventually stop and the other spirits return to their slumber with Okinu’s help. The next morning, Reiko throws her lavish birthday party at her home, joined by Tadao, Meiko, Hinome and Okinu. Reiko’s parents return to pick Hinome up and the trio tell them about the eventful night. Reiko hires Tadao and Meiko as her assistants and Okinu as her “spiritual supervisor”. In a mid-credits scene, Reiko, who is cleaning up after her extravagant birthday party, finds a business card from Emi Ogasawara, an old school friend of hers who is running a rival paranormal investigation company. Cast * Reiko Mikami, the protagonist of the film and a professional paranormal investigator and exorcist who is the president of Mikami Paranormal Investigation Office. Although greedy by nature, Reiko is actually a plutophile who loves to live a luxurious life. * Tadao Yokoshima, a 17-year-old student. * Meiko Rokudo, an innocent-looking, childish, millionaire, and extremely powerful 40-year-old lady who is a big fan of Reiko. * Okinu Himuro, the spirit of a young lady who died 300 years before the events of the film. * Hinome Mikami, Reiko’s months-old younger sister. * Michie Mikami, a demonologist who is Reiko’s mother and the former president of Mikami Paranormal Investigation Office. * Kimihiko Mikami, a paranormal investigator with supernatural powers and Reiko’s father. Sequel * ''Mikami: Ghost Sweeper ''(2020) Category:Films Category:2019 films Category:Ghost Sweeper Mikami films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in Mexico